


Birds Of A Feather

by typeos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Warden Bethany, fun times in inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typeos/pseuds/typeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Champion of Kirkwall has a Warden contact, but the Champion of Kirkwall also has a Warden sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds Of A Feather

The Champion of Kirkwall has a Warden contact, but the Champion of Kirkwall also has a Warden sister.

Bethany Hawke’s time with the Grey Wardens has changed her. She learns she is allowed to be angry, allowed to be bitter. They teach her that not every negative emotion needs to be hidden and one does not to fade into the background to resist the words of demons.

When their older sibling demands they stay, letters pleading, Bethany writes back and reminds them that she has learned to disobey.

Hawke reads the letter and complains to their lover, the smile on their face says otherwise.

When they see each other again, face to face, Bethany remembers Kirkwall and the family and friends she left behind, remembers Carver and their parents. She listens to the Calling that whispers to her even now and looks at the dark circles under her sibling’s eyes.

Bethany is the one who runs into her sibling’s arms.

They twirl together, laughing like the children they were once, when the world was green grass and brown mud. When the world was not grey, blue, and red.

Later, she tells her sibling about how the Wardens like to ask each other why they seem a little grey or look a little blue. Hawke laughs until they turn red, skin almost matching the smear on their nose.

They meet Varric in Skyhold and it’s their older sibling who races to Varric first, lifting him in the air while the dwarf demands to be put down, tries to anyway, he can’t seem to stop laughing.

Varric goes to her later, smiling at her just like he used to, except there are lines on his face that she doesn’t remember and she can’t keep the frown of her face when she remembers how cruel the world has become.

“Sunshine,” he says, noting her frown. “ You look a little grey.”

She laughs before she swoops down for a hug and gives him a kiss on the cheek while Hawke’s booming laughter echos across the Skyhold.

Skyhold is beautiful. There was a time she would have been in awe of it, its grand towers and ornate rooms. She’s seen many grand places now, and admittedly many other places she never wants to see again.

She see’s people of all races working together and remembers the Wardens before this mess.

She remembers her brothers and sister’s in arms fighting back to back, remembers their commander who affectionately demands they call her by her given name while threatening bodily harm to whoever asks about her relationship with Fereldan’s king. She remembers warm fires,wine and laughter and her heart breaks a little.

Her sibling throws and arm around her and Varric points out people of interest. When Varric introduces them to two qunari siblings, twins even, she remembers her twin and her heart breaks a little more.

Varric takes them to see someone named Curly. 

They aren’t surprised to see Cullen. What does surprise them are his perfectly straight locks.

“Your Curls!” Her sibling says gleefully. "What have you done to them!?“

Cullen sputters and blushes, Bethany can’t help herself. “Don’t tease him!” She tries her best to keep her face straight. “You always spiral out of control when you joke like that!” 

“ A toe curling personality trait of mine,” Hawke agrees. 

They both loose it. 

“Good to know you two haven’t lost your love for word play.” Varrics says while Cullen gapes at them.

They meet Stroud in a cave and after the Inquisitor asks their questions he gives her a knowing, slightly annoyed look.

“ Warden Bethany. ” he says her name like a parent’s rebuke “ Why am I not surprised to find you here.”

“You can ground me later, if you’d like.” She says because she’s Hawke’s sister and sometimes sass and snark are genetic. “ I can even pretend to be sorry.”

Stroud snorts while Hawke suggests she patrol ALL the swamps after as punishment and that almost makes her threaten bodily harm.

She ends up hurting family later.

All this could have been avoided so easily, she takes down another of her own and wishes Stroud let her go when Corypheus lost to Hawke, wishes she could go back into time and make sure he suffered the permanent death he deserved.

Times moves quickly in battle and even if her body feels like years have passed they find themselves facing one last roadblock till this bloody mess is over.

Of course that roadblock just happens to be a bloody spider.

“Go!” Her sibling is yelling, weapon drawn. They push her ahead but her feet turn to stone.

“No,” Stroud says and draws his own sword. “ A Warden started this and a Warden shall finish this.”

The Inquisitor looks at them both.

Bethany knows these two, knows that they are both prepared to lay down their lives. Bethany makes her choice.

“Go,” she tells Stroud, trying to sound braver than she feels. “ A Warden will finish this, A Warden will fix the mess out there too.”

Hawke protests, this is the angriest they’ve been with her and she doesn’t know why but it makes her smile a little.

Her family had to make a choice once, down in the deep roads long ago, she won’t be left behind again, won’t let her sibling make this choice for her.

“Disobedient till the end I see,” Stroud tells her and this is probably the most emotion she’s seen on his face and she can’t wait to tell the others after all th-

Oh, right.

The Inquisitor asks if she’s sure and magic lights her fingers in answer.

Hawke watches helplessly, they don’t have time, they never have enough time.

“Take care of them for me!” She yells after Stroud. She remembers those she’s going to leave behind, faces she won’t see again, eyes looking at her like she’s the world and hands she’ll never hold again.

They aren’t sure who moved first,not that it matters in the end.

The siblings hold hands.

“Hawkes, together again?” They ask her with a smile and fear in their eyes.

“Hawkes together again.” Bethany agrees.

They attack the stupid spider with all they have while the Inquisitor and Stroud pass. They don’t see them, but they can almost feel something with them, something familiar and familial.

Two Hawkes were left behind that day, but unknown to anyone else, there were five in the fade.


End file.
